Metamorfosis
by Bel Osbourne
Summary: Post Avengers. Loki/Dark!Loki/OC.- Rebecca, la Editora en Jefe del NY Times esconde un secreto. Un secreto oculto, un poder guardado dentro de su mente. Loki está determinado a recuperarlo por su completa dominación, pero primero, tiene que romper a Rebecca. Traducción de la historia original, Metamorphosis de Magiically
1. Rebecca

**N.T: Esta historia es una traducción al español de s/8113860/1/Metamorphosis con el permiso de su autora, la creación de personajes y el argumento le pertenecen en su totalidad a ella.**

**N.A: ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi historia. No poseo nada a excepción de mis propios personajes y argumento. Gracias a todos por leer; ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"Disculpe, la Señorita Potts está en la línea esperándola. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirle."

"Dame 5 minutos," respondió una segunda voz. Así, la puerta de esa gran habitación se cerró. La ubicación: La sala de conferencias del New York Times. La hora, 9 AM. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esa junta?

Bueno, la mañana del día anterior, la mitad de los edificios de New York habían sido destruidos en la costa oeste debido a actividad alienígena. Cuando la editora y CEO de la compañía leyó el diario matutino, se sorprendió al no encontrar nada del claro y aparente horror que había ocurrido el día anterior.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un evento tan horrible y prominente no había sido incluido en el mejor diario de New York?

"Puede por favor alguien responder," dijo la editora desde su gran silla negra. Un par de ojos profundos, fríos y de color chocolate contemplaron a los hombres y mujeres con ojos abiertos de par en par sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de roble. Cada uno de ellos observaba a sus propios inquietos pulgares, incapaces de responderle a su jefe. De pronto, todos ellos saltaron cuando su jefa golpeó sus manos contra el borde de la mesa y se paró.

"Esta mierda no será tolerada por más tiempo. Tengo cientos de grandiosos trabajadores superiores a ustedes, incompetentes lame botas, que matarían por su posición. Ahora, espero una completa reimpresión de esas historias, porque la gente merece saber qué carajos pasó ayer," gritó la figura, su cara transformada con ira y enojo.

No era justo, ¿verdad? ¿Ocultarle a la gente la forma de salvarse del peligro? Todas esas personas, sentadas alrededor de la mesa estaban aterrorizadas de imprimir artículos sobre el evento, simplemente porque no querían que "personas malas" fueran tras ellos. Eran todos como niños pequeños. La puerta se abrió de vuelta y un hombre se asomó, diciendo, "Señorita Lawrence, la Señorita Potts insiste en que le hable ahora mismo."

Rebecca Lawrence ojeó por encima del hombro, asintiendo a la notificación. La puerta se cerró de vuelta. La mujer se volvió a sus empleados. Sus uñas perfectamente manicuradas agarraron el diario. De esa forma, lo lanzó hacia la mesa mientras los papeles volaban por todos lados.

"Arréglenlo. Ahora."

Rebecca abandonó el lugar furiosa.

* * *

"Tengo un montón de simios trabajando para mí, Pepper," Rebecca suspiró al teléfono. La mujer se sentó en su grandiosa oficina de cristal que era la definición de hermosura. Alrededor del escritorio central había gigantes libreros que parecían torreones u obeliscos. Detrás del escritorio mismo se podía ver claramente a Manhattan, de alguna forma todavía maravillosa a pesar del desorden. Delante de ella, había un escritorio de cristal con grandes pantallas LED para computadoras. La habitación misma estaba decorada con premios y figuras centradas colgadas. En el centro de la habitación había dos sofás de cuero rodeando una mesilla de café que tenía las últimas ediciones del New York Times sobre ella.

Rebecca estaba reclinada en su silla negra de oficina, con sus pies apoyados sobre el borde del escritorio y sus problemas lentamente diluyéndose.

"Haces lo que tienes que hacer," respondió Pepper, su voz clara.

"Suenas preocupada."

"Tony se está recuperando, eso es todo."

Por supuesto. Virginia "Pepper" Potts era la asistente de Tony Stark. "Asistente" era un término holgado.

"Salvó el mundo; creo que se lo merece," rió Rebecca iluminadamente, con sus tersos labios color cereza ensanchándose. Pepper Potts era la mejor amiga de Rebecca. Se habían conocido en la secundaria y habían crecido juntas. Casi hermanas. Pepper continuó con los avances tecnológicos con su novio, el Señor Tony Stark, mientras Rebecca se dedicaba a exponer la verdad en el diario.

Había duda, antes de que Pepper dijera, "Tony necesita irse para ayudar. Va a volver a S.H.I.E.L.D. para pruebas de último minuto y para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad."

Rebecca bufó, "¿Ahora?"

"Sí… Quiere que me quede contigo," respondió Pepper, finalmente llegando a lo que quería decir,

"Sabe que estaré más segura contigo que con nadie más."

La editora asintió, "Entiendo. Está bien por mí."

Hubo otra pausa antes de que Pepper dijera, "Deberías decirles. A S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Qué pierdes? Estarías salvando vidas y-"

"No," interrumpió Rebecca cortantemente. "Eso no es lo que yo decidí ser. No soy nada más que lo que soy ahora. Tú eres otra cosa; mi mejor amiga. Rompería todos los límites para asegurarme de tu bienestar. ¿Miles de vidas? Los ayudo diciéndoles que simplemente nosotros no estamos solos en esta Tierra a través del texto."

Rebecca escuchó a Pepper riéndose sobre el recibidor. Su cara se suavizó cuando escuchó a su amiga responder, "Sí, sí. Un día lo verás. Te veo esta noche, cerca de las 7."

"Nos vemos, Pepper."

El tono de marcado sonó.

Este tenía que ser uno de los planes de Stark. Desde que descubrió las habilidades de Rebecca, había estado realizando pruebas. Había intentado descubrir qué era ella y de dónde provenía toda esta energía que emitía. Stark había servido de ayuda, enseñándole cómo controlar lo que hacía e incluso ayudándole a que sus únicas cualidades florecieran. Pepper sabía de la singularidad de Rebecca desde la universidad, pero ella no había podido resistirse a contarle a su amante.

Y ahora, cuando Stark salía, sólo confiaba en Rebecca para cuidar a Pepper. Sólo Rebecca. Si ellos iban a una base militar, Rebecca iría también. Esa era la razón por la cual Rebecca había tenido tan poca supervisión en el diario cuando el reporte salió esa mañana. Ella se había ido con Pepper.

Ahora, ella había alineado fuera de su oficina a los pronto-a-ser-despedidos. Rebecca se arregló en un momento, se deslizó hacia atrás sobre sus zapatos negros que combinaban con su falda negro lápiz y se sentó derecha. Peinó su cabello chocolate hacia atrás en su alta coleta que definía su uniforme tono de color y sus altos pómulos.

La primera mujer entró. Era muy delgada y poseía brillantes rizos caoba. Tímidamente se sentó en una pequeña silla negra. La editora jugó con los botones en su camisa blanca, doblándolos casi como si no le importara nada en el mundo. "Um, ¿quería hablar conmigo, señorita?"

Rebecca era bastante intimidante, especialmente cuando sus fríos ojos se encontraron con los de la chica. Rebecca simplemente susurró, "Estás despedida."

* * *

"13 personas. ¿Estás loca?" rió Pepper, con sus pulcros mechones rubios colgando de sus hombros. Rebecca entró a la habitación vistiendo un largo pantalón negro de yoga y una camiseta de un talle mayor al suyo, con su cabello marrón como una cascada ondulada en su espalda. La editora se dejó caer sobre la cama con Pepper, alcanzándole una copa de champagne.

"Pueden conseguir empleo limpiando escombros," carcajeó Rebecca, con una sonrisa doblándose en el extremo de su boca mientras que la copa tocaba sus labios. Sí, Rebecca había despedido a 13 de sus empleados que se habían rehusado directamente a escribir artículos sobre la demolición. Estaba cansada de los que se negaban a escribir debido al miedo.

La mujer se inclinó hacia la cabecera de la cama mientras mostraba sus dientes, "Te daré mi puesto voluntariamente así puedes tratar con ellos."

Pepper sacudió su cabeza, recordándose a sí misma la horrible personalidad de su mejor amiga con otros. A veces le recordaba a Tony. Los dos no jugaban bien con los demás, sólo en general. Pero, Rebecca era siempre organizada. Todo lo que ella tocaba se volvía oro.

Las dos mujeres estaban en una grandiosa habitación negra y dorada. Sobre la pared había piedras negras sosteniendo pequeñas flamas naranjas, contrastando con los ricos muros dorados. La cama era oscura y aterciopelada y en el extremo de la habitación había más libreros, un escritorio y más pantallas flotantes. La suite estaba a unos pocos metros de las dos mujeres. Sí, estaban quedándose juntas toda la noche.

Las chicas solían elegir dormir en la misma cama y estar en la compañía de la otra. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Rebecca puso su copa sobre la mesita de luz, antes de suspirar, "Es raro. Saber que todo eso haya pasado y que ahora ya pasó. Los asgardianos se han ido, la ciudad está respondiendo… este evento va a cambiar la historia."

Pepper asintió solemnemente, "Estoy preocupada sobre eso."

"¿Stark?" preguntó Rebecca.

"Más trabajo, más desarrollo… Más peleas. Lo tuve por menos de una noche antes de que se tuviera que ir de vuelta…"

Rebecca lentamente se sentó, con la preocupación marcada en su cara. Extendió sus brazos, sólo para que Pepper cayera en el abrazo de su amiga. Pepper estaba tan asustada. Sabía que Iron Man era un poderoso y de alguna forma desafiante a la muerte súper héroe. Su armadura era increíble y proveía una tentadora forma de armas. Pero, eso es lo que hacía a Iron Man especial. ¿Un ejército de Iron Men? ¡Quién sabe si el gobierno llegaría a eso! Si había una guerra intergaláctica, los Vengadores no serían suficientes y otras medidas deberían ser tomadas.

Nada sería suficiente. El Teseracto era la clave para salvar la humanidad, pero esa no era la forma correcta. ¿Habría alguna forma correcta? ¿Había alguna forma de salvar a la raza humana en ese punto? Rebecca sabía todo; ella estaba en el círculo. Pero, aunque estaba consciente, poseía una clara perspectiva de afuera. Ahora, la Tierra se declararía a sí misma como un país que sería vencido en algún problema intergaláctico. ¿Qué podría decir o hacer eso?

De repente, sonó el tono de un teléfono. Pepper masculló por un momento antes de que lentamente se deshiciera del abrazo de su amiga. Sonrió por un momento antes de agarrar el teléfono. Con ojos rojos, observó al que llamaba. "Tony," dijo Pepper en voz alta, antes de contestar.

"Hola, ¿cómo- ¿Qué?"

El rostro de Rebecca observó al de Pepper transformarse en algo indescriptible.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Pepper de vuelta, "No entiendo, ¿aquí? ¿Ahora?" Su voz tenía un tono de urgencia. Su lenguaje corporal era rígido y su cara demostraba completo horror. "Tony donde-"

Y entonces, el dormitorio explotó.

* * *

**N.A: ¡Por favor lean y reseñen! Me ayuda a escribir el siguiente capítulo *cough y publicarlo cough* más rápido. Aunque, quizás ya tenga el segundo capítulo esperando...**

**N.T: Como dice la autora, por favor, lean y hagan reseñas. Sus reseñas serán enviadas en inglés a ella. También, si encuentran algún error de traducción, les pido que me lo notifiquen y lo arreglaré inmediatamente. ¡Gracias!  
**


	2. Un mal imprevisto

**N.T: ****N.T: Esta historia es una traducción al español de s/8113860/1/Metamorphosis con el permiso de su autora, la creación de personajes y el argumento le pertenecen en su totalidad a ella.**  


**N.A: ¡Siempre hago subidas dobles cuando publico una historia por primera vez! ¡Suertudos!**

**Pero en serio, ustedes son orgásmicos con los números de vistas que esta historia tiene. Y sus reseñas me hicieron terminar el Capítulo 3. Estoy agotada.**

**Ahora, este capítulo es interesante. Disfruté escribiéndolo, pero también quiero oír lo que ustedes piensan sobre él. Está fuera de mi zona de comodidad, peleas... Pero intenté hacerlo todo bien. Déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

* * *

La habitación explotó.

De pronto, polvo blanco estaba filtrándose por el aire y un gigante agujero había quedado en la demolida pared contraria a la cama. El techo estaba desmoronándose y fragmentos estaban chocándose continuamente contra el piso. El polvo se elevaba del piso, dificultando la respiración. Todo estaba quieto, y todo, estaba destruido. El escritorio y los libros estaban hechos trizas y desparramados en todos lados, respectivamente. Las luces del techo estaban titilando, incapaces de mantener el flujo de electricidad a través de las lamparitas. El olor de madera quemada se filtraba por toda la habitación, y la posibilidad de fuego era ahora un problema. Rebecca supo que necesitaba salir de allí.

Después de caerse de una pila de escombros, Rebecca se estremeció. Una pieza de madera había colapsado sobre su cadera, y Rebecca vio inmediatamente que una vez que fue removida, abrió una herida que comenzó a derramar sangre. Rebecca tembló por el dolor y por el polvo en sus dientes. Sus ojos se cerraron ajustadamente, respirando de forma profunda. Trató de pararse, pero se cayó como si la energía hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaron debajo de ella, causando que ella colapsara varias veces. Rebecca gruñó, bufándole al dolor que se expandía por su lado izquierdo. Pero entonces, recordó algo. Ella no estaba sola. Los ojos de Rebecca se abrieron, y con un disparo de fuerza, se puso de pie, moviéndose alrededor lo mejor que pudo.

"Pepper."

Ella tosió incluso más fuerte, "¡Pepper!" En algún lugar de esa habitación estaba su amiga. Su amiga que… no estaba respondiendo. "Pepper- responde- me," gritó roncamente Rebecca. La editora encontraba difícil para moverse con los escombros cubriendo el suelo, tropezándose mientras firmemente agarraba su cadera. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo había estado noqueada? ¿Se había desmayado? Algo había ocurrido. El gigantesco agujero en la pared era prueba suficiente.

Rebecca caminó alrededor de la cama para encontrar un cuerpo relajado yaciendo en el piso. Había un trozo de madera cubriendo su rubia cabeza, con el pelo despeinado.

"PEPPER."

Con toda velocidad, Rebecca se arrodilló y aventó a un lado a la liza pieza de madera que escondía el rostro de Pepper. Instantáneamente notó la chorreante burbuja de sangre oscura que se deslizaba por la sien de Pepper. Esa pieza de madera debía haberla noqueado.

El polvo estaba comenzando a asentarse. Rebecca sacudió a Pepper, dándole un golpecito en la cara esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero entonces se tomó un momento para sentir el pulso de Pepper. Era suave, pequeño, pero estaba allí. Ella estaba viva. "Oh, gracias a Dios," susurró Rebecca, cepillando los rizos dorados fuera del rostro de su amiga. Entonces, Rebecca comenzó a buscar por otras heridas además de la de la cabeza, sólo encontrando algunos rasguños que podían ser curados.

Aunque la seguridad de Pepper era clave, algo más era evidente. ¿Por qué había explotado la habitación? ¿Algún gasoducto, o quizás un experimento científico fallido? La cosa era que, la habitación que se conectaba al dormitorio también era de Rebecca. Era un pequeño desván en la esquina del edificio. Entonces, algo había venido desde afuera, e irrumpió a través de una ventana hasta esa habitación. Ella estaba en el decimoctavo piso. ¿Cómo algo había subido hasta allí y cómo-

Un ataque. Un ataque fallido. Mierda. Algo había intentado atacarlas. Pero, Rebecca no había notado nada especial además de un poco de suciedad de diarios sobre los pisos más altos de Manhattan. Nada extremo y nada que causara una muerte. Y si algo había atacado, las chicas se habían derrumbado inconscientes. El enemigo debería haberse ido con lo que sea que habían estado buscando. De todas formas, lo podían tener. No había nada material que valiera la pena en ese edificio.

Rebecca, contempló a su amiga. Podría sacarla de allí en ese momento. Con toda su fuerza, Rebecca recogió el cuerpo de Pepper y la puso sobre su espalda, La editora entonces comenzó a moverse para dispersar el peso, estremeciéndose por el agudo dolor que penetraba su cadera. Cuidadosamente, Rebecca movió sus pies a través del polvo y la madera, antes de que descubriera que sus pies estaban atrapados en un lugar.

Quizás ese no era un ataque directo.

Quizás era una entrada.

Rebecca se congeló.

"Te estás llevando mi premio," tintineó una voz detrás de Rebecca. El aliento de Rebecca se atoró en su garganta. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. El enemigo estaba en la habitación. Alguien estaba allí, esperando, observando. ¿Cómo no lo supo? El polvo… Mierda. Ella era una idiota. Rebecca pudo sentir su corazón hundiéndose lentamente hasta su estómago, latiendo pesadamente. Sin querer, Rebecca movió su cabeza hacia un costado, seguida por su cuerpo para encarar al intruso.

Sentado en lo que quedaba de la cama había un hombre. Estaba en una posición reclinada, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su vestimenta era negra, con salpicaduras de verde y dorado. Era un material pesado, probablemente un tipo de armadura. Su cabello azabache estaba alisado hacia atrás en contraste con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas y su piel como el rayo de luna. En su mano estaba la copa de champagne de Rebecca, rota en el borde, pero aún llena con líquido. El hombre la llevó a sus labios, riéndose mientras le daba un sorbo.

Rebecca permaneció en silencio. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sintió algo horrible. Sintió oscuridad. Sabía exactamente quién era él.

"Loki."

Rebecca nunca había conocido al asgardiano. Ni una vez. Había visto fotos de él en las Torres Stark y luego de todo el incidente con Thor. Claro que sabía quién era él. Y su perversa, maníaca sonrisa era aterradora. ¿No se había ido esa mañana?

"Mírate, chica fuerte. Estás sosteniéndote tan bien, incluso aunque tus heridas quemen," dijo Loki en voz alta, con su voz casi cantarina. Lanzó la copa al piso, fragmentándola, antes de levantarse de la cama, "Pero en serio. Necesito a la Señorita Potts."

La chica instantáneamente sacudió su cabeza, ahogando un bufido, "No."

Loki rió socarronamente, aplaudiendo entusiasmadamente, "¿Estás desafiando a un dios? Bien, bastante temeraria niñita. Eres una manchita."

Su rostro estaba enloquecido. Estaba obteniendo puro júbilo al ver a Rebecca defender a la figura inconsciente. Eso era totalmente lo que lo enfadaba durante las noches, mirar a la gente desafiar a un dios. Rebecca podía sentir el odio hacia ella. Pero verdaderamente Rebecca, estaba aterrorizada. Mientras que su cara era fuerte, su cuerpo estaba lentamente comenzando a derrumbarse. ¿Por qué estaba el ahí? Todo el mundo estaba bien lejos, en algún lugar del cielo sobre Alemania. Nadie de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba allí. Loki estaba. ¿No se había ido esa mañana con Thor?

Obviamente algo malo había pasado. Algo muy, muy malo.

Rebecca inhaló profundamente, "Sí, te estoy desafiando."

El hombre dio un paso más cerca, "¿Deseas tanto a la muerte?"

"Quizás."

"Dame a la chica, y quizás vivas para ver otro día. Eso es todo lo que ustedes humanos desean, despertar al día siguiente con sus mundanas vidas llenas de gula y falsa felicidad," masculló Loki, con su cuerpo recto mientras sus orbes penetraban los de Rebecca. Era una molestia.

Pero aún así, la mujer sacudió su cabeza, "Lo siento. No te voy a dar a Pepper por cualquier plan o esquema que estés intentando llevar al cabo."

Loki estaba siendo echado. ¡Una mujer humana estaba intentando desafiarlo! Ella se veía patética, vistiendo sus piyamas desgarrados y con su cabello despeinado sobre su cara. ¡Incluso así, ella pensaba que tenía una chance para vencerlo! Qué patética. Qué mortal… Ella era un epítome grandioso del estúpido espíritu humano que él despreciaba. De todas formas, ella había comenzado a hacer algo interesante. La chica humana colocó a Pepper Potts sobre el piso, contra un muro cercano, antes de que volviera al lugar donde había estado momentos antes. ¿Estaba planeando luchar con él?

Loki permaneció parado con una curiosidad aumentante, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras sonreía.

Los oscuros ojos de Rebecca brillaron color azul cristalino.

* * *

"_Hola, cómo-"_

"_Loki escapó."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Fue un truco. Todo eso fue un truco. Está yendo por ti."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Te va a usar en mi contra. Vete."_

"_No entiendo. ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?"_

"_¡Pepper, por favor, ve a un lugar seguro! Estoy-"_

"_Tony donde-"_

* * *

"Debes estar bromeando."

Loki fue lanzado hacia un muro lejano, con su cuerpo adolorido de forma inesperada. Vio algo en sus ojos momentos antes de que la negrura momentáneamente lo consumiera. Era brillante, una luz blanca brillante como nada que él hubiera visto. Era como si algo hubiera poseído a la chica de un momento a otro en un acto desesperado.

Cuidadosamente, el dios se paró, perplejo.

Frente a él estaba parada la misma chica que antes, pero ahora sus ojos estaban brillante color azul acero. Su cabello tenía largos mechones plateados bajando desde las raíces marrones hasta su nuca. Su ropa había desaparecido en un flash blanco. En sus piernas aparecieron blancos pantalones ajustados con algunas líneas azules decorando en los costados. En su torso había una camiseta con forma de sostén, con tiras que envolvían su torso y una malla que iba hasta sus pantalones para hacer un traje de una pieza. Sobre sus hombros había dos placas de titanio azul que combinaban con sus ojos y botas largas. Sus muñecas tenían brazaletes azules que contrastaban con los guantes blancos.

"Literalmente, un chiste," bufó Loki, dando una paso hacia adelante desde los escombros, antes de que peinara su cabello hacia atrás, "Cuál es tu poder. ¿Brillantina y chispas?"

Rebecca estaba quieta. Sus ojos estaban centrados sobre Loki. Todavía estaban resplandeciendo brillantemente, de un color aguamarina plateada. Eran determinados, duros, no humanos. De repente, Rebecca flexionó sus manos, juntándolas y elevándolas. Loki miró, curioso. Entonces vio objetos alrededor de la habitación resplandeciendo, cambiando. Se estaban formando en uno. Estaban cambiando a un objeto más largo e identificable. "Transmutación."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Loki en voz alta, como si sus oídos lo hubieran engañado.

"Magia antigua," respondió Rebecca, alzando un brazo. De pronto, una espada se materializó en su palma, creada con los objetos brillantes, "Puedo manipular algo de igual masa por otra cosa."

Loki se congeló. Ella podía hacer trucos de magia. Qué valiente. Sus orbes esmeraldas la observaron, sólo estudiando la peculiaridad de la situación. Sus labios se separaron, como si fuera a decir algo, pero entonces lo cerró de vuelta. Pero entonces, él habló con su profunda y aterciopelada voz, "Muy bien. Veamos lo que puede hacer el poder antiguo contra el poder de los dioses."

De repente, un largo cetro se formó en la mano de Loki mientras agarraba el aire. Era hermoso. La punta del cetro tenía dos puntos alargados, y entre ello se localizaba un radiante orbe cian. Pero, Loki no lo usó para golpearla. En vez de hacer eso, se acercó hacia ella antes de que Rebecca pudiera incluso reaccionar. Velocidad divina… Rebecca estaba consciente de que ella no podía luchar en una batalla o algo por el estilo. Ese traje y la transformación eran como una especie de embauco porque ella no sabía cómo pelear. Sus poderes eran reales, pero todo lo demás era simplemente para que Loki se largara. Ella mantuvo su cara de póquer... con suerte, durarían bastante como para-

Tap Tap.

La punta del cetro había aterrizado sobre su pecho, a la derecha debajo de su clavícula. Rebecca tomó aliento cuando sacudió su cabeza. No… No… Ella sabía de eso. Lo había leído. Ella no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando momentos antes pero ahora ella sabía. Control mental. Lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, él… Él le había hecho eso a Clint, él-

* * *

Rebecca vio a Loki en el piso, con sus manos y sus rodillas sosteniendo el peso de su torso. Su rostro estaba mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos abiertos y completamente vulnerables. "¿Qué eres?" Susurró, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose.

"¡DIME QUÉ ERES!" Los temblores empezaron a sacudir su cuerpo, su rostro mutando en completo pesar. Lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, chorreando su barbilla y lavando sus mejillas. Era como una corriente sin fin… ¿estaba siendo torturado? ¿Qué había pasado? Él estaba llorando, con sus dientes apretados mientras que su cara era el epítome de desesperanza. Él estaba llorando y el dolor marcaba su rostro con profundas líneas de agonía. Loki tragó, jadeando mientras se tocaba su pecho, sacudiéndose mientras algo lastimaba su mente.

Rebecca no se movió. Sólo contempló al hombre que se encontraba adelante suyo sin palabras para decirle. Ella no sabía qué pensar o hacer… sólo miraba al dios en un estado debilitado. Su rostro estaba lleno de desesperación y angustia sin razón. Estaba destruido y era como la mitad del hombre que había sido momentos antes. Suspiró para sus adentros, exhalando y respirando profundamente en un intento para recobrar su compostura. Pero eso también falló.

El dios había sido reducido a nada en un momento. Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y completo horror. Casi no podía mantenerse bajo el peso de su cuerpo. La energía lo había abandonado.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su cuerpo colapsó debajo de él. Entonces bufó a través de su hipo,

"Cómo te atreves…"

* * *

_Su espada se acercó. Él tomaría control de ella. Él la dominaría. Simple criatura._

_Ella no se movió, como si ella no supiera. Él se acercó a ella y tocó su pecho con la punta del cetro. Sonrió mientras sus ojos se estaban volviendo azul brillante, volviéndose casi líquido, su marca de aquellos a los cuales ejercía. Ella era suya. Loki ladeó la cabeza, pero entonces sus cejas subieron en sorpresa. Los ojos de Rebecca volvieron a cambiar._

_Blancos. Eran blancos. Y entonces, en su cetro, el orbe azul se volvió blanco. Una luz cristalina viajó por la vara hasta su cuerpo. Y de esa forma, ocurrió._

_Dolor. Pérdida. Tristeza. Decepción._

_Loki vio a su padre, ese hombre bastardo del cual nunca sería el hijo. Ese hombre para el cual Loki nunca sería suficientemente bueno. Vio al frío ojo de Odín contemplando al Dios de la Malicia. Vio tanta ira en el rostro de su padre. Loki no era bueno para nada. Nunca nada. Era inútil. Tan inútil como una hormiga a un dios._

* * *

Lentamente, Loki intentó sentarse, pero su cuerpo cedió al dolor y se sacudió violentamente. Su mente estaba diciéndole que se rindiera, que él ya no era merecedor de vivir. Ese momento interminable… esa oscuridad. Oscuridad que él intentó usar para su motivación y orgullo y aún así él estaba de esa forma, incapacitado sin solución por una mera memoria. Nada concordaba. ¿Cómo ella pudo mostrarle eso? Todos esos momentos que él había intentado desechar por tanto tiempo; Ella los había devuelto a la superficie y ninguno sabía cómo. Los ojos enrojecidos de Loki la observaron, a la chica de rostro frío imperturbable.

"Qué eres," tosió él, usando su cetro como forma para pararse de vuelta. Finalmente se puso de pie, pero parecía por su pecho derrumbante, sus manos temblorosas y su rostro manchado con lágrimas fueran producto de una visión algo más que horrible. Fracaso.

Rebecca no supo qué decir. Sinceramente, lo que ella fuera era lo que se suponía que Stark debía descubrir. Ella sólo sabía de su única habilidad de mutar objetos, nada más. Pero, algo más ocurrió. Algo más que ella no sabía que estaba afectando a Loki. Rebecca miró al hombre, con preocupación casi marcando su rostro mientras ella respondía, "Humana."

"¡MENTIRAS!" Gruñó Loki, arrojando su cetro al piso y arrojándose a Rebecca. Su mano derecha capturó la barbilla de Rebecca, mientras su izquierda sostenía el brazo de la chica firmemente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes observaron los azules de Rebecca. Y en ese momento, ella no vio nada de malicia en ellos. Ella vio la inocencia de un niño. Ella vio completo y absoluto dolor, rogando por respuestas. "Por qué…" Él susurró, con gotas corriendo desde sus ojos. Eran hermosos. Estaban destruidos… decaídos… demolidos… La esperanza estaba perdida. Era un caparazón vacío…

"POR QUÉ." Gritó Loki, sacudiendo a la chica de adelante para atrás mientras que con esa fuerza ajustaba el cuerpo de ella al piso. Rebecca perdió su estabilidad y cayó, con su cara bruscamente encontrándose con la de Loki. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, totalmente imposibilitada ante el dios iracundo. Él estaba jadeando, sus dientes apretados mientras la humedad veteaba su cara. Su espalda estaba encorvada, sus manos hechas puños.

Los labios de Rebecca se separaron, "No quise-"

"¡A qué te refieres con que no quisiste!" Dijo Loki despectivamente, con su temperamento malvado volviendo, "Tú, horrible criatura. Tú, ¡desagradable, patética, HORRIBLE criatura!"

Rebecca sólo lo miró. Su respiración irregular estaba a la par de la de Loki. Ambos sintieron sus corazones latir profundamente dentro de sus pechos. Loki la observó. Una última, sola lágrima escapó decayendo por su mejilla antes de que, de repente, él desapareciera con la última palabra, "¿Por qué?"

* * *

**N.A: Loki. Mi bebé. Escribirlo triste me mata.**

**¡Por favor lean y reseñen! Literalmente, cada reseña me hace querer morir un poco por dentro y escribir más. ¡También me hace publicar más rápido! En serio. No publico en base semanal. Publico según la reacción de la historia. Por ejemplo, si recibo más reseñas, alertas de historia y vistas, publico más seguido. Principalmente porque odio esperar al igual que ustedes. **

**¡Gracias a todos, de vuelta!**

**N.T: Como dice la autora, por favor, lean y hagan reseñas. Sus reseñas serán enviadas en inglés a ella. También, si encuentran algún error de traducción, les pido que me lo notifiquen y lo arreglaré inmediatamente. ¡Gracias!**


	3. La Propuesta

******N.T: Esta historia es una traducción al español de s/8113860/1/Metamorphosis con el permiso de su autora, la creación de personajes y el argumento le pertenecen en su totalidad a ella.**

**N.A: Estoy en verdad sin palabras. Cómo es que esta historia ha salido hace menos de una semana y ha tenido semejante respuesta es, bueno, irreal.**

**El entusiasmo de ustedes me inspira. De todas formas, puedo seguramente decir que tengo a toda la historia planeada, y es bastante épica. También, otra advertencia, esta historia está marcada M por una razón... no particularmente en este capítulo, pero en el futuro, escenas sexuales gráficas ocurrirán. Pensé que debía añadir un recordatorio amigable. **

**Y ahora, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

"Qué quieres decir con 'recién se fue'," preguntó Tony Stark, con sus ojos intensamente mirando a la chica golpeada.

Rebecca frunció sus labios y cruzó sus brazos de forma desafiante, "¿Estás bromeando, Stark? Un momento estaba en la habitación, al siguiente no. SE FUE." Rebecca indicó con su brazo al gigante agujero en su pared, "¿NO es eso más que aparente?"

Su tono mostraba completa molestia. Alrededor de una hora después del incidente con Loki, Stark había llegado con todo el equipo. Estaba el Capitán América arrojando escombros hacia una esquina con Clint y Natasha. Estaba Bruce Banner buscando por algún tipo de residuo de rayos gama, y allí estaba Tony Stark, sentado en la cama destruida con Pepper, quien ahora estaba consciente y con una venda en su cabeza. Thor todavía no estaba en la Tierra, probablemente organizando una rápida caza humana intergaláctica antes de volver al planeta.

La editora no estaba bebiendo su taza de té con todas esas interrogaciones. La última cosa que ella disfrutaba era ser cuestionada por otros, especialmente por alguien que no entendiera el concepto de "irse". Loki se fue. Eso era todo. Desapareció. Y aún así Stark creía que había "más".

Rebecca caminó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, girando sobre sus talones. Se tomó a sí misma unos minutos, sintiendo los ojos de Stark sobre ella. Rebecca entonces bufó, "No sé qué más decirte."

"Para de caminar, vas a abrir tu herida," remarcó Pepper, señalando rápidamente a la cadera de Rebecca. En ese momento tenía una gran venda blanca sobre ella, que fue la solución después de que Banner estuviera 20 minutos quitando pequeñas piezas de madera incrustadas e infectando la herida. Rebecca resopló, parándose en el momento.

Stark suspiró al poner sus codos sobre sus rodillas, "Bueno, ¿qué dijo, entonces?"

"Dijo que-"Rebecca se congeló, como si su lengua se hubiera entumecido y fuera incapaz de terminar su oración.

Su respiración no lograba llenar sus pulmones y completar lo que sería una aleatoria escupida. Su mente, también, interrumpió sus funciones diarias. Lo que dijo Loki. ¿Qué le había dicho a ella? ¿Por qué? Porqué. ¿Qué le había dicho a ella?

No, no lo que le dijo… Lo que hizo. Esos ojos, esos ojos perdidos y entristecidos. Si Rebecca recordaba algo, era una infantil desesperación que brilló por su cara, rogándole que le respondiera preguntas que ella no tenía. Que lo ayudara. Él era un enemigo, sí. Pero el pasado afecta al futuro. ¿Qué había ocurrido en su pasado que lo hacía mirarla de esa forma con esos profundos charcos de desesperanza? En ese momento, él verdaderamente quería saber porqué. ¿Por qué ella le había causado dolor sin siquiera infligir una herida?

Su rostro contaba una historia. Nada estaba oculto. Él era un libro abierto después de esa capa demoníaca exterior que había sido rota en un millón de fragmentos brillantes. La editora no estaba segura de cómo lo había hecho, pero ella sabía que se las había arreglado para destruir su personalidad exterior, de alguna forma. Él también la había culpado por eso. Loki la había odiado en ese momento.

Ella se había odiado a sí misma en ese momento.

Verdadero sufrimiento. Eterno, verdadero, inescapable sufrimiento cosechado en una sola trágica alma. Una figura malentendida que para siempre la atormentaría con esos ojos apenados…

"¿Rebecca?"

Instantáneamente, la chica reaccionó mientras la miraba a Pepper. "Yo-"¿Cómo decir todo eso… decirlo en serio? ¿Valía la pena? Rebecca contempló la idea, pero por alguna razón, fue un momento del cual no debería hablarse más. Ella iba a proteger el orgullo de Loki y no sabía por qué.

Confidentemente, Rebecca declaró, "Me llamó una manchita."

De repente, ella escuchó al Dr. Banner explotar en risa mientras examinaba una parte cercana del piso. Rebecca lo fulminó con la mirada, sólo para mantenerlo sonriente. "Una manchita," repitió Stark, pareciendo intrigado y divertido mientras una sonrisa pincelaba sus labios.

"Sí. Una manchita."

"Sabes, ése podría ser un bueno nombre de súper heroína para t-"intentó decir Stark antes de que Pepper le enviara un pequeño golpe con su puño a su brazo. Él le disparó una mirada, antes de que ambos sonrieran. Rebecca continuó parada allí, casi sonriéndoles a los dos. Pero no lo hizo, estaba molesta. De todas formas, ellos eran perfectos. Pepper simplemente terminó "sus" declaraciones con ojos zalameros, "Gracias, Becca."

"Por supuesto."

* * *

Rebecca volvió a su oficina la mañana siguiente de haber dormido en el sillón. Sólo una pequeña parte de la casa estaba destruida, porque su habitación estaba cerca de las ventanas y permitía fácil acceso. El área del living; de todas formas, servía como un punto de refugio por ese tiempo.

En la oficina misma, ella estaba tirando la diatriba. De vuelta en la habitación de conferencias, ella gruñía, "¡Están dándome esta mierda de nivel de secundaria!"

Los artículos estaban desparramados sobre la mesa de roble. El vestido rojo de Rebecca estaba bien ajustado a su cuerpo perfecto, combinando con un blazer negro. Su cabello estaba tirado hacia atrás en una coleta alta y sus ojos fulminaban a los miembros a su alrededor. Una vez más, esas personas se las habían arreglado para darle artículos que carecían de detalles y calidad. Ellos estaban irritando porque la última cosa que a ella le importaba era un grupo de idiotas que habían fallado en producir buenas piezas de trabajo.

"Señorita Lawrence, por favor… Estamos trabajando ante tal noticia corta y-"

"¿Noticia corta? Noticia corta mi trasero, Baldwin. Han tenido dos días para escribir un artículo decente, ¿pero tienen miedo? ¿Miedo de quién?" Dijo Rebecca despectivamente, con su lápiz labial rubí tentador a pesar de sus acciones animalísticas.

La mujer fulminó a los miembros por varios momentos antes de que ella comenzara a moverse alrededor de la mesa, "Estaría aterrorizada de su jefa y de sus trabajos. No de algún alien. ¿Tienen miedo de que los maten?" Pausó Rebecca, ahora del lado contrario e desocupado de la mesa, "Porque me comeré sus corazones en un supermercado antes de que ellos pongan un dedo sobre ustedes."

Ella podía ver a los miembros de la junta duros ante su amenaza. Ellos sabían que su jefa podía ser testaruda, pero algo parecía molestarla más de lo usual. Su jefa estaba furiosa ante algo fuera de su control, y allí estaban, testeando la poca paciencia que ella tenía. De esa forma, ellos mutua y silenciosamente, decidieron tomar cualquier enojo que ella les lanzaba y esperar por lo mejor. Algo no estaba bien ahí, y estaban aterrorizados por quien fuera la fuente de esa ira.

* * *

La puerta se cerró.

La mujer agravada hizo su camino hacia su oficina de cristal, con sus tacos sonando contra los mosaicos prístinos. Lanzó su blazer negro hacia uno de los sofás antes de irse a su escritorio. Allí, se derrumbó en el gran asiento y exhaló profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos momentos de silencio. Completo silencio. Sin interrogaciones, sin gente. Sin ruido. Silencio.

¿Por qué estaba ella tan enojada todo el tiempo?

Más que nada esos días, pero normalmente, ella estaba enojada. Le tomaba toda su fuerza no convertir a todos esos trajes en arena y que los hombres que los vestían corrieran fuera de la oficina, humillados. Le tomaba toda su energía simplemente contener su energía. Ella en verdad no tenía control. Y eso era aterrador.

Aterrador el no saber si ella iba a causar que el edificio completo transmutara en aire. Aterrada de saber que con un movimiento de su muñeca, ella podía asesinar a miles de miles en un momento. Aterrada de saber, que en la neblina de todo ese desconocido poder incontrolada, ella se perdía a sí misma.

Te rindes ante esa luz blanca sin importar cuando intentes pelearlo. Te toma… Te controla… Te engulle…

Maldición.

Rebecca no había usado esas habilidades en meses hasta la noche anterior. Ella estaba en racha, y ella estaba incluso determinada a ganarle al Hulk en su juego de evitar súper habilidades. Esos poderes… Estaban abrumándola. Eran incontrolables. Esa era la razón por la cual las experimentaciones en las Torres Stark habían llegado a un fin. Rebecca estaba demasiado expuesta demasiado rápido y varias veces eso la llevaba a cambiar y derretir varias habitaciones. Una vez, ella transformó una entera habitación a lava y destruyó cuatro buenos pisos. Stark, en ese punto, le dio un descanso a la experimentación. No había caso en destruir su propiedad por una habilidad que no había fermentado completamente aún.

La ira, de algunas formas, parecía que envolvía su sentido de la duda. La hacía sentir como si ella estuviera controlada. Era una ilusión. Le daba otra cosa más en lo que pensar sobre esa hermosa, pura y blanca luz que podía confortarla. Era adictiva. El poder, bueno, era adictivo.

La mujer bajó la guardia, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos y simplemente pretendiendo como si nada existiera. Respiró. Dejó que el silencio de la habitación la calmara, la relajara. Su mente comenzó a remover el estrés, sus emociones… como si ella fuera, de hecho, la última persona en la tierra.

"¿Señorita Lawrence?" Zumbó una voz en la intercom. La editora se levantó de su posición. Sus ojos estaban mojados, brillando con lágrimas, "Al habla." ¿Estaba ella sonando compuesta? No sabía.

"Un tal Señor Stark está aquí para verla. ¿Lo envío allí?"

"No."

Pausa.

"Está insistiendo y amenazó con volar el edificio, Señorita," dijo la voz de vuelta.

"Siempre con extremidades," Rebecca se gruñó a sí misma, antes de responder reluctantemente, "Envíalo aquí." La mujer tocó un botón desde su escritorio, desbloqueando la puerta hacia su oficina mientras ella se paraba. Su cuerpo se movía hacia la gran ventana abierta que servía como la pared trasera de la oficina, por la cual se veía Manhattan. Ella se mantuvo allí parada, contemplando a la distancia. Ella quería perderse en interminables filas de edificios antes de tener que tratar con el Señor Trasero-de-Acero. Ella no quería tratar con ninguna persona, sólo con el silencio mismo.

La última lágrima dejó sus ojos, sacada por un movimiento de su mano. Todas las señales de debilidad se habían ido.

La puerta hacia la oficia se abrió y se cerró.

"Sabes, podías haberme sólo llamado en vez de hacer una visita," comenzó Rebecca. "¿No tienes otras cosas que-"Su cuerpo se dio la vuelta. Esperaba ver vaqueros y una camiseta, pero encontró algo más, "trajeado." Un hombre vestido completamente con un uniforme. Su vestimenta estaba combinada con una bufanda larga de color verde y dorado, complementando sus ojos verdes claros con su cabello negro tirado hacia atrás.

"Tú," susurró Rebecca, su rostro mostrando completa sorpresa. Su corazón tropezó. Se cayó, hasta llegar a su estómago en una caída familiar, "Loki."

El dios rió, "Yo. Sí."

Rebecca, luciendo totalmente sorprendida en ese punto, confirmó de vuelta, "Claro."

Loki estaba en su oficina. Él estaba sólo mirándola, con su vestimenta formal haciéndolo lucir muy humano, pero alienígena a la vez. Entonces señaló uno de los asientos en frente del escritorio y preguntó, "¿Puedo?" Sin respuesta, Loki tomó asiento y Rebecca se hundió en su propia silla, lenta y cautelosamente. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara como Cheshire, incluso nunca pestañó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en los cuarteles del New York Times? Por supuesto, ella habría dejado a Stark subir, pero si hubiera sabido que era Loki… Bueno, no era un encuentro que ella planeara tener por segunda vez. Ella nunca planeó ver su rostro de vuelta. Movió sus ojos para mirar a los varios diarios sobre su escritorio en un intento por lucir normal. Su corazón estaba martillando en oposición.

"Estoy seguro de que te estás preguntando qué hago aquí," declaró Loki, su cara mostrando nada de vulnerabilidad, a diferencia de la noche anterior. Era fuerte, guardado. Era maliciosa. Sabía exactamente lo que quería. Loki una vez más estaba en control de sus emociones, de sus ideas. Rebecca cautelosamente compuso sus palabras, su respuesta.

"En realidad, me estaba preguntando cuándo te irías," respondió Rebecca fríamente, con sus ojos parpadeando hasta encontrar los de él, "No es momento de beber té y comer panecillos."

"Oh, te aseguro que no traigo nada por el estilo," tintineó Loki, manteniendo sus hermosos ojos sobre los de ella. Estaba claramente tras algo sinuoso, con sus palabras jugando en el borde de su lengua, "pero traigo algo que podría interesarte."

Rebecca mantuvo su visión enfocada en el hombre ante ella, estudiando a su personaje actual. No estaba vestido como para atacar, pero eso no significaba que de pronto apareciera su armadura y tratara de cortar la garganta de Rebecca. "¿Ah sí?"

"Sí. Algo que necesitas bastante, supongo," dijo Loki, levantándose lentamente desde su asiento. Se movió alrededor detrás del escritorio y fue hacia la ventana por la cual Rebecca había estado mirando observando. Rebecca giró su silla para encararlo, antes de responder, "Espero que sepas que no tengo interés en cualquier cosa que te estés proponiendo. Y francamente, ¿quién eres tú para ofrecer algo? Por lo que sé, eres un convicto escapado con algún estúpido problemita con tu hermano y-"

Antes de que ella lo supiera, ocurrió. La energía de la habitación se volvió una en proporciones mortales. Loki estaba cernido sobre ella, con sus manos agarrando ambos de los brazos del sillón mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Su aliento cosquilleó la cara de Rebecca mientras sus ojos penetraban los de ella. La proximidad entres sus rostros estaba peligrosamente cercana, pero no era sexual. "No me desafíes," Su voz era torcida, como una serpiente deslizándose, enrollándose sobre el cuello de la editora.

Rebecca aspiró profundamente. Ella no se sorprendería si ese hombre sacara colmillos y los clavara en su piel, inyectando infame veneno y haciendo que su alma se seque. Pero, ella debía permanecer fuerte, "¿Esta es tu forma de proponer algo?"

Ella sintió su mirada penetrarla, pero no flaqueó. "Tus ojos están oscuros," comentó Loki, con su cara nunca abandonando la de ella. Se miraron el uno a lo otro por unos momentos, Loki buscando en sus orbes algo. ¿Cuál era la importancia de sus ojos? Todo lo que ella podía hacer era perderse en sus irises esmeraldas de… No. Eso era un truco. Rebecca pudo sentir su enojo hervir antes de decir, "Necesitas quitárteme de encima."

Loki ladeó su cabeza un poco, antes de removerse de la burbuja personal de Rebecca. Él se movió hacia atrás hasta el frente del escritorio y dentro del salón, antes de decir, "Entiendes por qué estoy aquí."

Rebecca movió su cabeza, arreglándose en su asiento, "No."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí."

Loki, ahora en los sillones, simplemente se tornó hacia Rebecca, "Peculiar, ¿verdad?" Extraño y más extraño." ¿De qué estaba hablando? Rebecca se incorporó desde su asiento y se movió frente su escritorio. Se inclinó hacia atrás sobre el borde, cruzando sus tacos y brazos. Sus ojos siguieron sus movimientos, observando.

"Si te fuera a contar un concepto tan simple, lo entenderías. Tu inteligencia es bastante impresionante; manejas una compañía que expone la desagradable verdad sobre la humanidad y toda su falsa gloria," dijo Loki. Sus pies lo inclinaron hacia uno de los estantes, con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda mientras buscaba en la surtida formación de títulos. Rebecca no respondió; estaba observando. Loki se acercó hacia adelante y tomó una novela del estante," Y aún así te encuentras enamorada de la más oscura literatura en un intento para entristecer a tu propia raza." La novela que él estaba sosteniendo era El Fantasma de la Ópera, de Gaston Leroux. Era una novela basada en una chica de un coro y un hombre deformado que se enamora de ella. Entonces él la acosa y le enseña cómo ser una estrella, y luego se hunde en la oscuridad.

El dios, todavía sosteniendo a la novela sobre su mano, comenzó a mirar a las estanterías una vez más, "Tu raza, a pesar de todo, es la deformidad de la galaxia."

De pronto, él sintió el libro siendo hurtado de su mano y su cuerpo empujado hacia atrás. Rebecca se había parado justo frente a él usando su hombro para moverlo hacia atrás, con el Fantasma de la Ópera en su mano, lo volvió a poner en su lugar. Loki rió, mientras Rebecca se daba la vuelta, "¿Ya terminaste de calumniar a la raza humana?"

"No, encuentro imposible renunciar a tales declaraciones que tan acertadamente describe cómo son todos ustedes," remarcó Loki, mirando a Rebecca reaccionar. La cara de la editora estaba tranquila, pero él pudo ver a la ira moviéndose en sus ojos. Entonces, ella retomó su asiento en silencio. Sus manos entrecruzada, sus codos descansando sobre el escritorio y sus labios abiertos, "Eres una pieza de trabajo. Ves todo tan interpretado."

Rebecca vio a los ojos de Loki intencionalmente mirándola, como si sus reacciones fueran puramente entretenidas. Todos le habían dicho que estaba loco- estaba acostumbrado a eso. De todas formas, su presencia estaba molestándola. Quería que él se largara. La editora entonces añadió,"Pero, si me permites decir algo… ¿por qué carajos estás aquí? ¿Vienes a mi oficina para hacerme una lectura de tu ideología? Podrías ser un Testigo de Jehová barato." La mujer entonces agarró una lapicera de su escritorio, "Esta es una pérdida del tiempo de ambos. Muéstrate la salida." Su cabeza entonces se movió hacia la carpeta de la oficina que estaba ante ella. Ella la abrió para comenzar a escribir. Permaneció de esa forma por unos buenos cinco segundos antes de que escuchara la voz aterciopelada de Loki.

"Ven conmigo."

La lapicera de Rebecca paró de moverse. Ella levantó los ojos de su trabajo y se preguntó si sus orejas la habían engañado, "¿Disculpa?"

Loki colocó sus manos juntas, caminando más cerca del escritorio, "Mi propuesta es simplemente que vengas conmigo."

Rebecca se sintió horrible en ese momento, porque su reacción a la declaración de Loki estaba completamente desubicada. De la nada, la chica dejó salir una risa como si que aquel "mantén una cara seria de póquer" fuera sólo una broma entre dos amigos. "En verdad eres algo, muchachito," rió Rebecca, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras rápidamente volvía a su trabajo.

Todavía parado, Loki sólo la observó. ¿Ella no creía que él hablaba en serio? Bueno, dentro de todo, sí, él sí quería que ella fuera con él. Muchas razones justificaban esa elección, pero todas provenían de lo mismo. Él no podía permitir que alguien que tuviera la habilidad de debilitarlo vagara libremente. Él no podía permitir que viviera alguien que demostrara cualquier pedacito de verdadero poder. Él la mataría por haber accedido a su capa. O, quizás la torturaría como ella lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Pero, cuando no ocurrió ningún movimiento, Rebecca alzó la vista para ver a Loki allí. Esperando. Los ojos de Rebecca se ensancharon, con su boca abriéndose. Cerró su boca firmemente antes de rotundamente decir, "Oh. Hablabas en serio."

"Completamente. Yo digo la verdad."

"Claro," respondió Rebecca incrédula.

"¿Y tu respuesta?"

Este hombre no le caía bien. Había danzado hacia su oficina, prácticamente había realizado su ensayado discurso de villano sobre la desagradable raza humana, ¿y luego pedía por su compañerismo? ¿Qué clase de jodido alienígena era ése? ¿En serio creía que estaba siendo lógico? En realidad, estaba siendo grosero. Muy grosero. ¿Qué esperaba que fuera su respuesta? Prácticamente hablaba de los humanos como si fueran suciedad bajo una gran bota. Era insultante y Rebecca no lo toleraría.

Rebecca arrojó su lapicera por la mesa, antes de que bruscamente dijera, "Bien, gracias, Loki, por hacer mi día interesante. Puedes irte ahora." Le arrojó una dura y helada mirada que mandaría escalofríos a la espalda de uno. Entonces ella giró su silla para darle la espalda a Loki y encarar la ventana. Se había cansado de ello. A Rebecca no le interesaba si él era un dios; él realmente la había molestado. Rebecca estaba a dos mili-segundos de desencadenar su ira ante ése hombre. Ese no era su día. Cuando ella no escuchó a la puerta abrirse o cerrarse, lo oyó hablar de vuelta. "Control. Lo quieres más que nada."

Pausa. Rebecca no se movió de su asiento. En realidad, pudo sentir a su cuerpo paralizarse. La mujer no pudo evitar ponerse curiosa, "Te escucho."

"Te olvidas de que mientras me piensas malvado y cruel, todo eso proviene de la inteligencia. Y, ambos tenemos una meta en común."

Ella dudó, antes de que su cuerpo se parara, con su respiración lenta y su corazón dando tumbos, "¿Sólo eso?"

"No, en realidad," respondió Loki, "Puedo ayudarte a controlar este poder, mucho más de lo que podría hacer Iron Man. Puedo enseñarte más conocimientos sobre magia antigua por novelas de otros planetas y estrellas. Puedo enseñarte tu más verdadera y completa forma."

Hubo silencio. Rebecca no respondió por unos buenos seis o más segundos, antes de que él la escuchara bufar, "Puedes irte."

Loki se veía perplejo mientras la mujer se daba vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada. ¿Qué había dicho? Él no se movió, pero dejó a sus ojos hacer completo contacto con los propios. Ella lo miró dura y largamente antes de despectivamente decir, "Hablas español. Lárgate."

"¿Le dices eso a un dios?" rió Loki, ladeando su cabeza casi peligrosamente.

"Le dijo esto a una rata en mi oficina," dijo terminantemente Rebecca, "y no me daría lástima cortar su cola."

"Me temo que mi cola es demasiado legendaria para que tú incluso la toques," respondió Loki, mostrando sus dientes blancos antes de continuar, "Encuéntrame sobre el techo, aquí, en 36 horas. Si aceptas mi oferta, te mostraré maravillas más allá de tu comprensión."

* * *

**N.A: Ugh. Para. Amo el _sass. _Amo escribir _sass_. ¡Por favor lean y reseñen! ¡Sus reseñas me hacen abrir Word y escribir más!**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**N.T: **

**sass 1 /sæs/ n uncountable (AmE colloq) frescura, descaro  
**

**sass 2 verbo transitivo (AmE colloq) hablarle descaradamente a alguien.**

******Como dice la autora, por favor, lean y hagan reseñas. Sus reseñas serán enviadas en inglés a ella. También, si encuentran algún error de traducción, les pido que me lo notifiquen y lo arreglaré inmediatamente. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
